Seducing The Viper
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Oneshot: Alexa Bliss wants to have some fun with a married Randy Orton.


Randy Orton was in a big van with about twenty other people. They were going back to hotel coming back a party. They were all drunk. Not wasted but drunk enough not to be able to drive. Everyone was talking to each other. It was very noisy. Randy was sitting in the very back. Alexa Bliss was sitting to him. She had on a skin tight black dress. She moved closer to him.

"Hi Randy." She said.

"Hi."

"Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yeah you?"

"I'm not done having fun yet." She started kissing the side of his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Having fun."

"Alexa I'm married."

"Well I don't wanna marry you." "I just wanna fuck you."

"I can't."

"Yes you can." She put her hand between his legs and started rubbing him.

"Ohhh." He moaned lowly trying to hide that he liked it.

"See you liked that."

"No I didn't."

"No?" She rubbed him harder.

"Ohhhh." He moaned louder this time. "Alexa stop."

"Stop?" She got on his lap straddling him. She started to grind against him. He moaned again. "You don't like you want me to stop." She lifted herself up a little to undo his jeans. She put both her hands inside his jeans and starting moving her hands up and down. He groaned. She kissed him. "What was that you saying before, stop?" She went faster. "Oh god." He moaned. "Don't stop." "What?" She said. "Don't stop." "Why?" She asked as they kissed. "It feels fucking amazing." She took one of hands out and pulled his jeans down the rest of the way. Still moving her hand she got down on her knees. He felt her hand replaced with her mouth. She moved slowly. "Ooohhh." He moaned loudly. Lucky for him nobody heard him. "Ohhhh-ooohhh." "Ahhhhh-ooohhh." Suddenly she stopped. "Don't st-ahhhhh." He moaned as he felt her hands moving again. "Damn you're big." She said. "No wonder they call you The Viper." "Oh fuck." Her groaned as she went faster. His eyes rolled back in his head. He felt her mouth on him again. She was moving fast. "Hmmmm." "Alexa, ahhhh." He groaned giving in. She got up and sat back down next him. He watched as she took off her panties. She took his hand and guided it up her leg. It disappeared under her dress. She slid it inside her. "Ohhhhh." She moaned as he moved it slowly. They kissed. "Randy that feels…so good." She said in-between kisses. He moved faster. "Ohhhhhh." She moaned loudly. "You're so warm." Randy mumbled against her lips as they kissed. "Randy, oh god." "Your fingers, oh my god." She moaned giving in. He took his hand out. She pulled up her dress and got back on his lap facing away from him this time. She slid into him and started to move. "Ohhhh." She moaned. She put her head back. They kissed passionately. He put his hands in the front of her dress and was squeezing her breasts through her bra. They were so busy having sex they didn't even notice that the van was back at hotel and everyone was gone. The windows were getting all steamed up. She put her hands on either side of the seat and pushed off on it to move faster. "Uhnnnn." He groaned. He grabbed her hips so he could control her. They were moving faster now. "Randy, oh my god." She moaned. "Alexa." He groaned. "Ohhhhh, yes, yes my god." "Ohhhh." She moaned giving in. "Damn." He groaned giving in. He unzipped her dress and undid her bra pulling the dress down and the bra off. He took her up and her down where he'd been sitting. He got on his knees. She felt him pull the dress the rest of the way down then she felt his tongue inside her. "Mmmmmmm." She moaned. He took his hands and started massaging her breasts. He went faster. "Ohhhh." "Ohhhh, my god, ohhhh," She moaned giving in. He took off his shirt and laid her down on the seat. He got on top of her. "Is this what you want Alexa?" He asked as he slipped inside her. ""Ohhhh, yes." She moaned. He started to move. They kissed. "Do you want me?" He asked. She nodded her head yes. "Say it." "I want you, ohhhh." They kissed. "Harder." She mumbled against his lips. He went faster. "Ahhhhh." She moaned. "Oh my god Randy." "Don't stop." "Yes, god Randy yes, Randy." She moaned giving in. "Son of a bitch." He groaned giving in.

A few seconds later they both sat up.

"Where did everybody go?" Alexa said.

"I don't know."


End file.
